fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchverse
The Glitchverse is an Alternate Fantendoverse where various iconic characters are distorted in strange ways. Major Characters *Unten- Unten is a gladiator in a coliseum on this universe's Zeon, the home planet of the Beorn Empire. He was given super-strength by an experimental serum, at the cost of his sanity. He joined Rachel Harel's group of rebels after he was defeated in battle by her, and became one of the group's strongest members. *Rachel Harel- Rachel Harel is the leader of a group of rebels who oppose the Beorn Empire. She is a hotheaded spaceship enthusisast who lived on Earth until it was invaded by the Beorns. From there she hijacked a spaceship and began to travel around space with her motley crew, fighting the Beorns when she could. *Leah Needlenam- Leah is a psychotic doctor and the leader of the Cult of X-Ray, a group which worships a deity known only as X-Ray. She created the serum which empowered Unten and also developed a cure to the X Virus. She joined Rachel's group in order to destroy the Beorns for her own mysterious reasons. *X-Ray- X-Ray, sometimes called The Threat, is a mysterious entity who is rumored to be the creator of the Glitchverse. She is a cruel and uncaring person who will do anything to acheive her goals, including manipulating Leah into creating the Cult of X-Ray, joining the rebels and falling in love with her. *Strafe- Strafe is the child of X-Ray and Leah and is foretold to be the destroyer of the Glitchverse. He is still a young child and doesn't have a good idea of how to use his immense powers of destruction. X-Ray plans to use him to destroy the Beorn Empire so she assume control over the universe. *Fera- Fera is a cyborg created by the Terran Armada, the official Earth defense force, a group which dissaproves of Rachel's rebels. She was sent by her superiors to join the rebel squad in order to keep a close eye on them and initially dislikes them before getting to know them and eventually dating Rachel. *PalmMan- Rachel found a deactivated Beorn-droid on Earth when attacking a Beorn Base and reprogrammed it. Thus, PalmMan was born as Rachel's second in command and programmed to hate Beorns with fiery passion. Rachel later built him a boyfriend, DragonMan *Volt- Volt is a Sparkling scientist turned mercenary who Rachel hired to help take down a Beorn Military Base on Mars. Volt grew to like the rebels and joined them in their quest to destroy the Beorn menace and free the universe. He has a crush on Unten, but doesn't know how to express his feelings. *Doomulus Grime- Doomulus Grime is the last member of the Doomuli, a race exterminated by the Beorn Empire during the Great Zeon War, when Grime dueled Emperor Netnu and lost. He works with the rebels so he can get revenge on the Beorns for killing his entire species. *Hein- Hein is a teenager who was possessed by a demon at a young age and taken into a mysterious dimension known as the Dark Woods. After he was freed from it's control, the two struck up a deal- Hein could use the demon's powers, and the demon could live in him. He is a bounty hunter who is after Rachel. *Emperor Netnu- The king of the Beorn Empire, Netnu is a tyrannical warlord who has a grudge against Rachel and sends all his troops in an effort to destroy the rebels forever. He got his name after being bested by a non-psycho Unten and then took over the Beorn Empire to get revenge. *TBA Category:Alternate Fantendoverses